plug in baby
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: - Sakura, casi te violo.
1. Part I

**-Disclaimer- **

**Naruto** no me pertenece, esta historia es por mero entretenimiento.

**-Notas de la autora-**

La verdad no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando estaba escribiendo esto, solo sé que en el momento en el que abrí Word y tenía el documento en blanco, quería escribir un oneshot. Y todavía no tenía idea de **QUË** iba a escribir, pero estaba escuchando Plug in baby de Muse y me inspiré (?). Además sabía que quería escribir algo porque extraño _mucho_ a mis reviewers ):

Rate T por insinuación.

SasuSaku (qué más se podía esperar de mi?)

**Plug in Baby  
Part I**

-

-

-

I've exposed your lies, baby  
The underneath is no big surprise  
Now it's time for changing  
And cleaning everything  
To forget your love

-

-

-

'_Vamos a culpar al alcohol_'' pensó Sakura.

Exactamente. El alcohol siempre tiene la culpa de todo. Más en las fiestas. '_El alcohol ocasionó que dos chicos que iban manejando se…_', '_Una lucha entre dos personas alcoholizadas desencadenó la…_' o '_Es el alcohol la causa de adolescentes…_' y así seguía la lista de titulares en cualquier diario. Tal cual. Sakura sonrió. Podía culpar al alcohol. Era una excusa perfecta. Sencilla, simple y nada fuera de lo ordinario.

El alcohol tenía la culpa.

Claro, su excusa podría ser perfecta si no fuera por dos detalles. Una, no tomaba alcohol. Dos, estaba segura que no había tomado alcohol la otra noche.

La sonrisa de Sakura se transformó en una mueca de disgusto. '_Culpa del alcohol_', _obviamente'_.

¡DROGAS!

Las drogas son una excusa demasiado tentadoras para hacer responsable de cualquier acto. Y Sakura sabía –porque lo había visto en el hospital- como reaccionaban varios adolescentes si tomaban drogas. ¡Oh, la droga podría ser la excusa perfecta! Salvo que Sakura no tomaba drogas. Es más, ninguna excusa podría servirle porque Sakura Haruno, doctora del hospital Konoha, era demasiado perfecta, sana y disciplinada a la ley cuando de cosas prohibidas/dañinas/malas se trata.

Oh, maldita sea ella, Sakura Haruno, la niña buena.

Sakura revoleó las manos en el aire, logrando llamar la atención de varias personas que la miraron con el ceño fruncido: '_La adolescencia de hoy…'_

Suspiró derrotada, bajando la cabeza. Mechones rosados cayeron por su rostro. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No quería ir. De verdad no quería. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar, tan simple, plana y… tan… diminuta. Ahogó un quejido. No quería ir, nunca quiso ir a ninguna de aquellas estrafalarias fiestas. Con gente tan falsa y tan hipócrita y _tan_ plástica. Ugh, pero estaba segura que iba a ir. Siempre iba. _Siempre._ Por que nunca en su vida podía decirle que no. Por qué era tan buena, tan servicial, tan generosa, tan… Sakura que no podía negarle cuando la miraba con aquellos ojos tan penetrantes y tan oscuros que la hacían olvidar de respirar.

Era una estúpida, y aquello no era culpa ni del alcohol ni de la droga, obviamente.

Sus pies se detuvieron y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse frente una puerta demasiado familiar. Chasqueó la lengua, su mente podría estar en otro lado que su cuerpo inconscientemente sabía donde llevarla.

Ese hecho no la hacía muy feliz ni tampoco era nuevo. Lo había comprobado hacía varias semanas. En una fiesta. Dónde había cometido el peor error de su vida.

Sakura gruñó abriendo la puerta con el juego de llaves extra que tenía. No le agradaba la idea de tener que ir a otra fiesta, donde nuevamente se vería expuesta a su patética debilidad.

No, no quería ir a ninguna otra fiesta más. Menos la de su cumpleaños.

No después de la última vez.

Imágenes volaron a su mente, invocando susurros y gemidos. Recordando como un cuerpo sudoroso rozaba el suyo, como dos manos grandes y ásperas le acariciaban las piernas mientras se las abría y se posesionab-

-Sakura.

Sakura ahogó un grito de sorpresa y volvió en si cuando encontró la razón de su insomnio parado frente a ella. Y le tomó menos de un segundo notar que aquel _problema_ estaba solo vestido con un pantalón de gimnasia y con (_sexy_) gotas de sudor. Es más, no le tomó mucho tiempo notar como una gota de sudor caía desde su cuello y comenzaba a resbalarse por su pecho (_desnudo_) pasando por sus pectorales (¡_seis paquetes!) _hasta alcanzar su pantalón donde fue absorbido por el algodón. Su ruborizó al notar dónde se dirigía la mirada, volvió en si –nuevamente- y miró a aquellos ojos negros como el carbón que la estaban volvieron loca.

-¿Viendo algo que te gusta, Sakura? – Su tono de voz tenía un tinte de diversión, pero en sus ojos perduraba la salvajidad y el deseo.

El color le recorrió la cara y el cuello. Estaba claro que Sakura Haruno podía morir mortificada en ese momento.

-¡Uchiha! – gruñó aún ruborizada.

-Sasuke-_kun_ para ti Sakura – dijo con un tonó bajo y endiabladamente sensual.

Resopló por lo bajo, cruzando de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado. Sasuke sonrió torcidamente ante sus tácticas infantiles. Estaba dispuesto a seguir jugando con ella, notando que el sonrojo en su rostro no era diversión suficiente. Avanzó con pasos seguros hasta quedar frente a ella. Era petiza, Sasuke le llevaba, por lo menos, una cabeza. Así que inclinó la cabeza hasta su oreja. Notando como el cuerpo de la pelirrosa se ponía rígido, el Uchiha sonrió.

-¿qué haces aquí, Sakura?

¡Oh demonios, estaba jugando con ella de nuevo!

Cerró los ojos e intentó acumular la bronca en su voz y su mente, en vez de pensar que tenía a Sasuke Uchiha, semi-desnudo y sudado frente a ella. Gemidos de una noche en especial comenzaron a circular por su memoria. Y eso la trajo de nuevo a la razón por la cual estaba allí. No quería ir a la fiesta. No podía ir.

No podía flaquear frente a él.

No.

Intentando reprimir aquellos recuerdos, abrió los ojos para verlo. Si tan solo sus ojos no fuesen tan atrayentes.

-Ahm…yo… uh… -

'_buen comienzo Sakura. Ahora si te va a tomar enserio_' pensó con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué ocurre Sa-ku-ra? – preguntó Sasuke alargando su nombre.

-uhg… yo venía a…

-Si? – Sasuke se acercó más a ella.

'_Compórtate Sakura. Sabes a qué viniste. ¡No te comportes como una quinceañera!_''

-Sasuke-kun, no puedo ir a la fiesta de esta noche.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se reincorporó. - ¿Por qué no?

- Um veras – Sakura aprovechó ese momento para separarse un paso de Sasuke. Odiaba saber cuanto le afectaba su calor. – Tsunade-sama necesita de mí. Tengo guardia.

- hn. Cámbialo. – comandó Sasuke obstinadamente.

-¡Sasuke-kun! No puedo hacer eso. Es mi jefa. - A Sakura le pareció encantador que Sasuke se comportara como un niño caprichoso pero no iba a dejar que eso la ablandara.

-Entonces lo haré yo.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Por supuesto que si, Tsunade me debe varios favores. El mes pasado le di un cheque al hospital, ¿no recuerdas?

'_Por su puesto que lo recuerdo. Si eres Sasuke Uchiha, el famoso cantante que todos se mueren por tener.' _Pensó con amargura Sakura.

-Pero Sasuke-kun, no es correcto. Tengo que trabajar, no puedo faltar porque tienes fiestas.

Sasuke la ignoró.

-Además, no se vería bien que esté siempre contigo. Los papparazis van a pensar que tenemos una relación. No es buena publicidad para ti. Piensa en tus fans – replicó Sakura estúpidamente.

Sasuke la miró fijamente. -No me importa lo que piensen, Sakura

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se clavaron en los verdes de Sakura. Una mirada que la pelirrosa conocía muy bien. Si seguía así iba a terminar cediendo. Pero notando la profundidad de sus palabras y su mirada, se percató de algo diferente. Tal vez, ahora podría decirle la verdad y sacarse aquel peso de encima. Por que cuando veía esos ojos, abrumándola, sofocándola, no podía no pensar que tal vez…muy en el fondo, él también… capaz… Capaz, había esperanza.

-Sasuke-kun, yo…

-Eres mi amiga Sakura. Y te quiero conmigo la noche de mi cumpleaños. – cortó Sasuke.

Y el mundo de Sakura se le derrumbó en pedazos. Ahogó la respiración y sintió un ardor en sus ojos, un obstáculo en la garganta y un dolor humanamente imposible de sentir en su pecho. Despegar sus ojos de su mirada sincera fue más doloroso que volver a respirar. Tragó saliva e intento articular palabra. Pero nada salía de su boca. ¿Qué podía decir? Había sido rechazada sin habérsele declarado. Eres patética Sakura, completamente patética.

'_Eres mi amiga Sakura_'

Oh por dios, le había dicho que era la amiga. El ardor de sus ojos era insoportable y se vio pestañando un par de veces, notó como la mano de Sasuke, calida y masculina, le tocaba la mejilla. Pronto se dio cuenta que le estaba limpiando las lágrimas.

-Sakura… ¿qué-?

Y fue cuando lo miró a los ojos. Cuando notó la preocupación en ellos. Preocupación por ella, que sintió que su mundo acababa de terminar. Que ellos dos habían terminado. Lo amaba. Amaba a Sasuke Uchiha y nunca podría ser de ella, porque era su amiga. Y aquella realización hizo que su estado empeorara. Su cuerpo tembló incontrolablemente e intentó reunir toda la fuerza en su interior para detenerse. Necesitaba control sobre si misma. Necesitaba reponerse en ese momento, porque no creía poder parar si dejaba que toda la frustración y desolación la aplastara en ese instan-

Y Sasuke la abrazó. Con tanta fuerza que sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones. Con tanta desesperación que creyó que iba a enterrarlo en su pecho. Con su cara en el cuello de Sasuke, podía sentir su calor, su respiración, su preocupación y hasta el más mínimo temor y desesperación en el abrazo.

-Sakura… ¿Qué ocurre?

Cerró los ojos con fuerzas, intentando controlar sus incesantes lágrimas. Oh dios, si tan solo no fuese él… Cualquiera menos él. Juntando fuerzas de donde creía imposible, reguló su respiración y se obligó a dejar de llorar.

-Lo siento, Sasuke-kun… es sólo que… - '_me rompiste el corazón_' pensó con tristeza. – Es la primera vez que dices que soy tu amiga.

Sintió como Sasuke suspiraba y su cuerpo tenso se relajaba. – Molesta. Eres demasiado sensible.

Sakura sonrió con dolor en su cuello y dejó que una lágrima escapara de sus ojos mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza de Sasuke.

-Lo siento. – respondió de corazón. – Lo siento.

-Baka, ¿De qué te disculpas? – Sasuke reforzó el abrazo, y Sakura disfrutó su calor por última vez.

-Nada. – Repitió enterrándose en su cuello.- Lo siento.

-

-

-

My plug in baby  
Crucifies my enemies  
When I'm tired of giving  
My plug in baby  
In unbroken virgin realities  
Is tired of living

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

-Tres cosillas-

-Tiene dos partes. La segunda va a estar lista la semana que viene.No la escribí pero la tengo pensado. Este '_oneshot'_ es en conmemoración al **cumpleaños de Sasuke**. Lo subí tarde porque estuve fuera de casa todo el día /

-Hoy, 24/07, **me voy a ver a MUSE** en el Teatro Gran Rex de Buenos Aires, Argentina. Deseenme mucha SUERTE. Por eso el título del 'oneshot'

-Dejen reviews porque los amo tanto como amo escribir SasuSaku. Además, como dije antes, extraño a los reviewers x:

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


	2. Part II

**-Disclaimer- **

**Naruto** no me pertenece, esta historia es por mero entretenimiento.

**-Notas de la autora-**

Rate T por escenas fuertes.

**Plug in Baby  
Parte II**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Don't confuse  
Baby you're gonna lose  
Your own game  
Change me  
Replace the envying  
To forget your love

-

-

-

No supo como hizo, pero supone que cuando Sasuke la dejó en su casa, por temor de que algo le pasara en su estado, se bañó, se cambió y se preparó para la fiesta de esa noche. Lo más extraño era que no estaba triste ni depresiva. Supuso que lo había aceptado. Su inconsciente probablemente lo había digerido más rápido de que lo hubiese creído. O tal vez, era algo que su inconsciente esperaba. Digamos, hasta sonaba ridículo: ¿Sakura Haruno, doctora del Hospital Konoha, con Sasuke Uchiha, cantante con un futuro provechoso?

Exacto ridículo.

¿Cómo podría haber llegado a pensar que podían ser algo? Tendría que haberlo sabido desde aquella noche. En aquella fiesta donde se acostó con su mejor amigo. Si, Sasuke Uchiha.

Había sido un error. Sasuke estaba borracho y Sakura, siendo su buena amiga, lo había acompañado hasta su casa. Lo había dejado en su cama, cuando Sasuke despertó de su semi-inconsciencia y la tomó de la muñeca arrojándola a la cama. Cayó en su pecho y los mechones rosados contrastaban contra su ropa negra. Cuando levantó la vista y murmuró 'Sasuke-kun', Sasuke ya estaba en sus labios. Atacándolos, mordiéndolos y succionando la vida de ella. Gimió en el beso y abrió la boca para que su lengua se enterrara en su cueva. Fue cuando las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a recorrerle el contorno de su cuerpo que recordó donde estaba y con quién.

Intentó separarse de él, pero solo logró que él se acercara más a ella y cortara la distancia. La mente de Sakura le decía que tenía que parar, que estaba mal lo que hacía. Sasuke estaba borracho, no sabía lo que hacía. Pero su cuerpo no le hacía caso y respondía a cada una de las caricias que Sasuke le hacía. Olvidando su mente y sabiendo que al día siguiente se iba a arrepentir.

Y pasó y fue una noche que no cambiaría por ninguna. Por que sintió a Sasuke como siempre lo deseó. Sintió sus manos sobre su cuerpo quemándola. Sintió su cuerpo sobre el suyo tocándose íntimamente como si quisiese estar unido a ella de todas las maneras posibles, sin que la piel se interpusiera entre ellos. Sintió como se ahogaba en el mar de sentimiento que sintió cuando sus mágicos dedos la hacían tocar el cielo. Se sintió hechizada por sus gruñidos y gemidos ahogados. Sintió su garganta romperse cuando gritaba de placer. Sintió la libertad y la completitud en cada uno de sus huesos. Y se sintió uno cuando sus cuerpos colisionaron el uno con el otro y golpeaban las puertas del paraíso con las puntas de los dedos, sacándole el aliento, matándola lentamente de cada uno de los sentimientos que en sobre ella.

Pero así como había empezado, terminó. Sasuke no despertó en ningún momento cuando ella hurgó en silencio, en su habitación. por su ropa. Salió sabiendo que había cometido el peor error de su vida, pero no estaba arrepentida.

Al día siguiente él no se dio por aludido cuando la vio. Ni se comportó diferente. Y en ese instante supo que Sasuke la había confundido con alguna de sus fanáticas. Y entonces una lamparita se le prendió en el cerebro, Sasuke tenía sexo con cualquier mujer que se le presentara. Y el simple hecho ocasionó que llorará toda la noche.

-¡Sakura-chan! –

Volvió de la realidad cuando un auto negro apareció delante de ella, con la cabeza de Naruto desde la puerta abierta. Sakura sonrió y entró al auto. Naruto y Hinata estaban en ella.

-WHOA Sakura-chan. ¡Te ves genial!

Sakura vestía un vestido blanco esa noche, que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Strapless y ajustado al cuerpo, resaltando cada una de sus curvas. Su pelo estaba recogido, elegantemente en un rodete. No llevaba mucho maquillaje, solo un rosa sobre los labios. Sus zapatos de taco la hacían ver más sofisticada pero natural.

Sakura sonrió. – Ustedes dos también se ven bien, chicos. Combinan. – respondió Sakura guiñándolo el ojo a Hinata.

Hinata se ruborizó y dirigió su mirada a su regazo. Naruto agrandó su sonrisa. Las palabras de Sakura eran capciosas. Naturalmente, Naruto llevaba una camisa azul que le resaltaba los ojos. Y Hinata llevaba un vestido más largo y con tirantes de color celeste. Pero más allá de la ropa, Hinata era perfectamente la persona que Naruto necesitaba a su lado, y viceversa. Realmente, los dos combinaban. Un silencio abordó la limusina. Notando la incomodidad de Hinata, Sakura habló.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?

-Ya sabes como es el teme. Tiene que hacer su gran entrada con mujeres alrededor.

-Oh! – Sakura se maldijo por lastimarse así.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana. Tendría que empezar a hacerse la idea que Sasuke no iba a estar con ella esta noche. Y tenía que hacerse la idea de que hoy Sasuke iba a estar rodeado de mujeres mucho más sensuales, hermosas y atrevidas que ellas. Mujeres que cualquier hombre mataría por estar. Su pecho se encogió. Sasuke no estaría ni esta noche, ni en ninguna otra como lo estuvo _aquella _noche para ella. Ese era su secreto. Nadie más, salvo ella, podía saberlo. Sasuke lo había dicho, era su amiga y no una mujer en sus ojos.

Y aquello hizo arder su garganta y que su cuerpo se tensara ante la posibilidad de volver a caer y desplomarse. Porque si pensaba en Sasuke, en aquellos suspiros robados, en los gemidos ahogados, y en sus manos tocándola como una mujer, con deseo y ardor y saber que Sasuke le estaría haciendo eso a una desconocida esta noche y ella n-

-¿Sakura-chan?

Sakura volvió la vista, Naruto estaba en la puerta de la limusina, esperando que saliera. Hinata ya lo había hecho y miraba a la pelirrosa con preocupación. Demonios, ya estaban preocupados.

-Oh, lo siento. Estoy un poco distraída. Resulta extraño no estar en el hospital. – se disculpó riendo nerviosamente.

Hinata suspiró aliviada y Naruto sonrió como siempre. – Vamos, la fiesta ya está por empezar.

Naruto le tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta si. Hizo lo mismo con Hinata y avanzaron hasta la puerta principal bajo los flashes de la cámara.

-

-

-

La noche estaba en su esplendor. Risas, bailes, luces y mucha bebida era el mensaje subliminal de la fiesta: 'Disfrutar'. Y varios lo hicieron. En los rincones más oscuros del salón, había personas devorándose, apretados contra la pared. Dos o tres. En los sillones había ropa descartada y grupos de personas moviéndose al compás de sus cuerpos. Por suerte, la música estaba tan alta que no se escuchaban los gemidos.

Naruto estaba en una de las mesas privadas con Hinata a su lado. En la más apartada de todas. Sus manos recorrían la silueta de Hinata y sus labios parecían estar pegados en los de ella. Sakura se desvió la mirada de ellos para darle privacidad. Suspiró aburrida cuando vio que a su alrededor todos parecían estar concentrados con alguien. Se levantó de la barra y avanzó hasta un balcón. Acostó sus brazos sobre la baranda. Respiró. Hmm, tranquilidad.

Por eso mismo no le gustaban estas fiestas. No eran su estilo. Todos lo pasaban bien, la gente reía, tomaba, bailaba y no pensaba en nada. Podía compartir con cualquier persona, desde un beso hasta una relación íntima. Pero al día siguiente estaría olvidado. Y eso era algo con lo que ella no podría vivir. Dar un beso, una caricia, meramente por impulso o necesidad de la noche, que se da gracias a drogas o al alcohol… ¿Dónde estaba el amor?

Pero ¿estaba bien lo que hacia? ¿Contenerse y guardarse para alguien especial? ¿Y quien era ese alguien especial? ¿Sasuke? Se rió internamente. Había tenido su noche especial con Sasuke. ¿Y cómo había terminado? Ella sola en un balcón, y él disfrutando con cinco mujeres a su lado. ¿Esta bien eso? Sasuke estaba disfrutando su vida. Demonios, ¡hasta Hinata la estaba disfrutando! Tal vez lo que ella necesitaba era soltarse un poco. _Vivir. _¿Qué tenía para perder? Lo más preciado que tenía, había sido destrozado. ¿Qué tal doloroso sería soltarse?

'_Probablemente, no un corazón_', pensó Sakura amargamente.

-Hey, ¿Qué hace un mujer tan hermosa sola? – preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

Sakura se dio media vuelta. En la puerta del balcón había un hombre, atractivo –no tanto como Sasuke-kun. Sakura lo reconoció enseguida, ¡era el actor Deidara!

-uhmm… - musitó Sakura. Deidara sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-Hermosa noche ¿no? – comentó posesionándose al lado de ella, tan cerca que sus brazos se rozaban.

-Si – contestó Sakura mirando la luna.- Es hermosa.

-No tan hermosa como vos. – susurró Deidara sonriendo. Sakura se ruborizó cuando vio la mirada penetrante del rubio, bajo la vista.

-Sabes… dicen que eres la _mejor _amiga de Uchiha. Debes ser algo especial. Uchiha no tiene _amigas_ mujeres tan íntimas_._ – Deidara volvió su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Um… Sasuke-kun y yo somos amigos de la infancia. Fuimos vecinos y asistimos al mismo colegio. Es natural que seamos mejores amigos, - sonrió Sakura sin captar la mirada lasciva de Deidara.

-Mmh, así que ustedes son amigos _íntimos _desde hace bastante… - Deidara añadió. – Sabes, no me molestaría ser tu amigo _íntimo _también. – Sakura abrió los ojos y lo miró sorprendida - ¿Te importaría intimidar… ah... _amigablemente_ esta noche? – añadió con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué intentas decir? – preguntó Sakura retrocediendo un paso.

-Oh vamos, no hace falta que te hagas la dura conmigo. Eres la '_mejor amiga_' de Uchiha, lo entiendo, pero ¿no puede prestarte por una noche? – sonrió Deidara avanzando hasta la pelirrosa.

-Creo… que estas confundido. – tartamudeó Sakura. ¿La gente pensaba eso de _ella?_

-Oh, ¿de en serio? – sonrió tomándole de la muñeca. Acercando su cuerpo hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros.- Veamos si es cierto.

Y dicho eso la besó.

Sakura se sorprendió al sentir unos labios tocar los suyos, pero recobró la conciencia cuando su boca fue usurpada por una lengua. Intentó desprenderse del agarre de sus muñecas, pero Deidara pensó que estaba alentándolo y se apretó más a ella. Empujándola hasta la pared.

-¡No! – logró decir Sakura cuando separó su boca. Pero Deidara estaba muy ocupado besando su cuello, bajando y bajando… Sakura intentó gritar, llamar a alguien, pero la música estaba muy fuerte y ella estaba sola.

'_Sasuke-kun_' pensó Sakura cerrando los ojos cuando sintió la parte baja de su cintura siendo presionada por otra.

Y de pronto el peso de Deidara desapareció. Sintió sus piernas débiles y casi cae al suelo si no fuese por que alguien la estaba sosteniendo contra su pecho. Intentó separarse, asustada de que otra persona le hiciera algo pero solo le tomó un segundo –el respirar profundamente- para reconocer la colonia de Naruto.

Estaba a salvo.

Pero no aparentemente Deidara. Sasuke lo había separado violentamente de ella y había caído al suelo, donde no se había tomado más de diez segundos para tomarlo por el cuello de su camisa y pegarle un puñetazo que le hizo sangrar el labio. Deidara rebotó contra el suelo e intentó reincorporarse apenas recobró el sentido. Pero Sasuke no estaba bondadoso y antes de que pudiera siquiera levantarse, le pegó una patada en las costillas, logrando que gimiera de dolor.

Sakura miró sorprendida, desde la protección de Naruto, como Sasuke continuaba golpeando – muy salvajemente- a Deidara. Sakura sabía que por que Deidara lo mereciera, no podía dejar que Sasuke manchara su rostro de aquella manera. Le tomó un gran esfuerzo desprenderse del agarre protector de Naruto y tomar la camisa de Sasuke.

-Para, Sasuke-kun. – logró decir Sakura. Pero Sasuke no le prestó atención e intentó desprender su agarre de la camisa y volver hacia donde estaba Deidara. –Sasuke-kun, por favor…

-Sasuke, ya es suficiente. – interrumpió la voz de Kakashi, el manager de Sasuke. – Los periodistas van a llegar en cualquier momento.

Sasuke gruñó. –Me importa una _mierda_.

-Por favor Sasuke, - pidió Sakura.- No quiero que tengas problemas. Por favor, déjalo.

Sasuke miró la cara de Sakura. Sus ojos verdes estaban alarmados, y su voz tocaba el trazo de histeria. Sasuke frunció el cejo por última vez al mirar a Deidara y tomó a Sakura del brazo llevándola a la salida.

-Naruto, -Sasuke dirigió su mirada glacial a Naruto. Éste sonrió, Sasuke le había dado carta blanca con Deidara. Sasuke volvió su mirada a Kakashi.-Me voy.

Kakashi asintió y Naruto sonrió mirando a Sakura. – Todo va a estar bien Sakura-chan. No te preocupes.

Sakura intentó sonreír pero su estado era palpable. Se quería ir.

-Vamos, - Sasuke la empujó hasta la salida. Y caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada, ninguno de los dos dijo nada a los que los saludaban cuando pasaban. Esperaron a que el auto de Sasuke llegara.

Sasuke apretó sus manos e intentó calmarse. Le abrió la puerta de copiloto a Sakura y esperó (im)pacientemente a que se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad. Apretó el volante con fuerza e intentó apaciguar su ira. Si hubiese llegado tarde… tan solo unos minutos más tarde y…

Cerró los ojos frustrado y aparcó en su departamento. Miró a su lado y vio a Sakura dormida. Su respiración tranquila y controlada lo calmó. La estudió un rato. Su pelo recogido estaba un poco desecho, mechones rebeldes caían en su rostro. No tenía maquillaje pero aún así supo que había tenido sus labios pintados. Siempre se los pinta, pero ahora sus labios estaban hinchados y eso se debía a la brutalidad con la que la habían besado. Y pensar en eso solo hizo que su corazón volviera a palpitar con rapidez y que su sangre hirviera de ira.

Deidara era hombre muerto.

-Sasuke…-kun… - murmuró en sueños Sakura.

Y pese a todo, Sasuke sonrió. Sakura se veía tan inocente y pura. Era una buena persona, bondadosa, amable y generosa. Simpática y agradable. Y era su mejor amiga. Su hermosa mejor amiga con la que estaba teniendo dificultades con mantener la relación en amistad.

La deseaba.

Soñaba con ella. De esos sueños húmedos que adolescentes descarriados tienen. Pero Sasuke ya no era un adolescente. Era un hombre grande con hormonas controladas, pero aún así no podía evitar imaginarla bajo su cuerpo, enredada entre sus piernas, bañada con su sudor y gimiendo su nombre toda la noche. Y las imágenes que tenían eran vívidas, como si hubiesen ocurrido.

Ugh, se estaba volviendo loco.

_-Así que… ¿Cómo está Sakura-chan? – le había preguntado Naruto esa tarde._

_Sasuke levantó una ceja. –Bien._

_-¿Está saliendo con alguien? –siguió preguntando Naruto._

_-¿No estás saliendo con Hinata?_

_-Oh si, sí, Hinata es genial, pero Sakura-chan… - Naruto dudó. – Ella es algo especial._

_-Hn._

_-Oh vamos, teme! Dime algo. _

_-No eres su tipo._

_-Pss, eres tan celoso. ¿Tienes miedo a que te la robe? – añadió Naruto._

_-¿vos? – preguntó sarcásticamente Sasuke._

_Sasuke notó la mirada seria y extraña que le dedicaba el rubio. Enarcó una ceja y Naruto estallo de risa._

_-¿De verdad crees que _nadie_ va a salir con Sakura-chan? – el silencio de Sasuke fue suficiente respuesta para que Naruto se doblara de risa. – ¿Estás tan seguro que eres lo suficientemente bueno como para mantener Sakura a tu lado?_

_-Soy su mejor amigo. –dijo Sasuke entre dientes._

_-Pero no su amante. –A veces Naruto asombraba con sus respuestas tan puntuales. Sasuke volvió la mirada a otro lado. Naruto abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. – TEME, TE ACOSTASTE CON SAKU-_

_-Cállate idiota. – le cortó Sasuke con un golpe en la cabeza. – No me acosté con Sakura._

_-Entonces… porqué… vos…y… -Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos de la sorpresa. – TEME, TE ENAMORASTE DE SAK- Naruto volvió a recibir un golpe._

_-¿Quieres _callarte_? – volvió a repetir con un tono asesino. – _No_ estoy enamorado de Sakura._

_-¿Entonces…? Teme, ¿Qué demonios- ? – preguntó Naruto._

_Sasuke suspiró. – No lo sé._

Y aún ahora que la veía acostada en su cama, tapada con sus sábanas azules, contrastando con toda su habitación y con él mismo, no lo sabía. No sabía que rayos sentía por su mejor amiga. Sabía que estaba agradecido por su amistad, eternamente agradecido por encontrar una mujer que no se le acercara por su imagen, fama y dinero. Por que Sakura y él venían desde mucho antes. Eran amigos de la infancia, vecinos y compañeros de clases.

Estaba eternamente agradecido de tenerla a su lado y por eso la había defendido esa noche. Porque era su amiga, y le importaba. No podía dejarla en manos de cualquier hombre. Sakura era demasiado pura e ingenua para darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de los hombres. Ella era hermosa, preciosa y exquisita, cualquier hombre la querría, la desearía. Cualquier hombre moriría por tenerla en su cama como él la tenía en esos momentos. Así como cualquier hombre se aprovecharía de ella. Jugarían con su corazón, usarían su cuerpo y la dejarían vacía.

No. Sasuke no podía permitir eso. La había cuidado demasiado estos años, manteniéndola para él, resguardándola de cualquier idiota que pudiese lastimarla. Tomándola bajo su cuidado desde que sus padres murieron. Cumpliendo cada uno de sus caprichos, ayudándola a conseguir su sueño de ser doctora. Siempre con él, siempre a su lado. Y cuando se volvió famoso en su carrera como cantante, incrementó la protección y seguridad. Sabía que iba a ser un blanco para los papparazis, que iban a malinterpretar su relación que era puramente amistad. Y entonces en ese momento habían empezado las fiestas, el alcohol, la música y la fama de libre sexo todas las noches.

Porque él era capaz de manchar su perfil pero no el de ella. Era capaz de convertirse en algo que sabía que ella no aceptaría, pero no importaba. Siempre y cuando ella estuviera a salvo.

Intentaría mantenerse así, cerrando sus ojos cuando ella lo mirara con amor prohibido. Mordiéndose los labios cuando ella le sonriera invitándolo a tomarla. Formando puños cuando se viera tentado a tocarla. Controlaría sus hormonas cada vez que tuviera que velar por ella y le viera sus piernas desnudas enredadas en sus sábanas, cuando murmurase su nombre en sueños. Usaría todo su autocontrol para no lastimarla, para no quitarle aquellos cabellos rebeldes que le caían sobre la cara. Por que era Sakura, la mejor amiga del frío Sasuke Uchiha. No podía ser nada más.

Y en ese momento Sasuke sufrió una epifanía.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura despertó a la mañana siguiente. No le tomó mucho tiempo descubrirse en la habitación de Sasuke. Pero se levantó de golpe recordando la noche anterior y última vez que estuvo en su cama. Se miró y suspiró con alivio al verse vestida. Miró a su alrededor y Sasuke no estaba con ella. '_Menos mal_' pensó, no sabía que decirle si la veía así.

Se mordió el labio al ver el control remoto en la mesita de luz. Estuvo muy tentada de prender el televisor para enterarse como habían circulado las noticias de ayer a la noche. Lo que menos quería es que los periodistas se enteraran del asunto y publicaran la mala fama de Sasuke.

Una cosa era meterse con ella y llamarla… _eso_. Y otra muy diferente era meter a Sasuke en la misma bolsa. Eran dos personas diferentes, y Sakura sabía cual sería el precio a pagar si se quedaba al lado del famoso cantante Sasuke Uchiha. No podría haber mala fama de su compañía. Era inevitable.

¿Le traería esto problemas a Sasuke? No quería causarle problemas. Ya suficiente había tenido con toda la ayuda que su amigo le había proporcionado, no podría arruinarle la carrera. No podría y si eso significaba alejarse de él… Sakura tragó saliva, que así sea.

Algo cayó en su rostro.

-Deja de soñar despierta y vístete de una vez. – gruñó la voz de Sasuke.

Sakura miró a Sasuke que se encontraba recostado contra el marco de la puerta. Se ruborizó al verlo sin remera. Lo había visto con menos, pero ni siquiera los tantos años de amistad la había hecho inmune a los dotes masculinos de Sasuke. Le sacó la lengua como una chiquilina.

Sasuke sonrió ante la respuesta de Sakura. Algo en su interior se relajó. Estaba bien.

Sakura comenzó a peinarse con la mano, acomodándolo en un solo hombro. Tenía el pelo suelto, enredado y con algunos clips semi-sueltos. Hizo su trabajo en silencio, y mirando un punto fijo ausentemente. Sasuke, sin embargo, miraba con concentración el recorrido de su mano sobre su cabello rosa. Veía como sus delicados dedos se mezclaban con sus cabellos y avanzaban con delicadeza de arriba y abajo. Notó un aura de armonía alrededor de Sakura, con qué confianza y tranquilidad se comportaba con él. Y vio como una sonrisa fantasmal se asomaba sobre su rostro.

-¿Sasuke-kun..?

-Hn..?

-¿Qué pasó con Deidara?

Y en ese momento Sasuke sintió como un balde de agua helada le recorría la espalda. ¿Qué pasó con Deidara? Y la ira volvió a consumirlo. Su temperamento explotó y la armonía que había hacía un segundo en esa habitación se evaporó con su voz.

-Deidara no importa. – Siseó por lo bajo.

-¿Está bien? - preguntó Sakura. Y Sasuke maldijo al notar la preocupación en su voz. ¿Acaso estaba preocupada por ese canalla? Es que… ¿Estaba interesada en él? No, con Deidara no. Prefería mil veces a Naruto antes que a Deidara. Aquel rubio era conocido por ser un galán con las mujeres, Las usaba, las ilusionaba y después las dejaba a su suerte.

No, Sakura no acabaría con Deidara.

-¿Porqué te preocupas por él? –

Sin darse cuenta había avanzado hasta ella. Algo en sus ojos debió haberla asustado, porque bajó la vista, mirando las manos en su regazo. Tenía los labios semi-abiertos, como si quisiese decir algo pero le costaba hacerlo.

-Sasuke-kun… yo…

No. No podría gustarle Deidara. No había estado con él por más de cinco minutos, no era tiempo suficiente para que tuviera tiempo de cortejarla. Deidara sabía cortejar bien a sus mujeres. Les gustaba que se enamoraran de él, hacía que el resultado sea más placentero.

Una ira incontrolable le sacudió el cuerpo ¿Y si se habían visto antes? ¿Cuándo él no veía? ¿Cuándo él no había tenido tiempo de protegerla?

-No puedes estar con Deidara. Simplemente, no puedes. – gruñó Sasuke tomando por los antebrazos con fuerza. Sakura se estremeció al sentir la presión en sus brazos.

-Sasuke-kun…me estás lastimando… ¿qué sucede?- Los ojos verdes de Sakura se focalizaron en los negros de Sasuke. Verdes, grandes e inocentes.

-¡Demonios Sakura!

Y en ese momento lo perdió. Estrechó sus labios contra los suyos y la besó. La besó con fuerza y ganas. Con lujuria y devoción. Sintió algo en sus entrañas, algo que se esparció por todo su cuerpo y lo empujaba a actuar. Sus manos aflojaron el agarre en sus brazos y comenzaron a acariciarle el cuerpo con una desesperación palpable, como si quisiese quemar la ropa que los separaba.

No se dio cuenta cuando la recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a besarla con más furia. Con una mano aprovechó para enterrarla en su cabello, tomándola en un puño. Se separó de sus labios y comenzó a recorrer su cuello mientras que con su otra mano libre acariciaba sus piernas y subía hasta sus muslos. Sentía el calor entre los dos, como el cuerpo de ella ardía bajo el suyo. Como su respiración se volvía irregular. Pero notó algo extraño, Sakura no estaba respondiendo.

Despegó sus labios de su cuello y la miró a los ojos. Y en ese momento deseó morir. Sus ojos verdes, esos que les fascinaban porque eran vivaces, alegres e inocentes, estaban llenos de lágrimas. Notó que ahogaba sus sollozos en silencio. Pero fueron sus palabras las que lo destruyeron.

-Me estás lastimando, Sasuke-kun.

Y ahí fue conciente de su cuerpo. La había acostado sobre la cama. Su vestido estaba debajo de sus pechos, dejándolo expuestos. No se acordaba cuando se los había bajado. Sus piernas estaban desnudas y sus manos estaban muy cerca de su calor. Podía notar sus muslos calientes en sus manos. Su cabello estaba desparramado sobre la cama y tenía algunos cabellos en su mano. Y entonces vio sus labios, rojos de la presión. Hinchados como se los había dejado Deidara.

Deidara…

El recuerdo de la noche anterior lo asaltó. Se separó de ella bruscamente. Sus ojos negros abiertos y atónitos. Su cuerpo tenso y duro. No de la excitación, sino del miedo que tenía. Miedo a su persona porque la había lastimado. Él que tanto había luchado por protegerla. Por mantenerla a salvo de personas como él.

¿Qué había hecho?

-Sasuke-kun?

Y ella ahí estaba, tapando con las sabanas su diminuto cuerpo. Cubriendo la tentación. Pero pudo ver aquellas marcas que le había dejado en el cuello y aquello lo asesinó.

-Sakura – su voz era ronca. – Lo siento. Esto no tendría que haber ocurrido nunca.

La miró por última vez, con tormento en sus ojos y apresuradamente salió de la habitación. Sakura escuchó sus pasos bajando la escalera y su auto prendiéndose. Sasuke se había ido.

Lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. Sasuke se había ido. Su amistad estaba destruida junto a su corazón.

Ya no eran nada.

-

-

-

My plug in baby  
Crucifies my enemies  
When I'm tired of giving  
My plug in baby  
In unbroken virgin realities  
I'm tired of living

-

-

-

2/3

El próximo es el último, sé que dije que iba a hacer un twoshot pero me quedaría muy largo. Y el tercero y último ya está escrito, editado, corregido y pasado a lindo en . Así que la semana que viene (y esta vez **si** es la semana que viene) lo subo.

Me voy a releer Breaking Dawn (Stephenie Meyer). Gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior y de los que van a venir en este 8) Me hacen el día reviewers(L). **I love you guys**

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


	3. Part III

**-Disclaimer- **

**Naruto** no me pertenece, esta historia es por mero entretenimiento.

**-Notas de la autora-**

Rate T por escenas fuertes.

**Plug in Baby  
Parte II****I**

**-**

**-**

**-**

And I've seen your loving  
But mine is gone  
And I've been in trouble

-

-

-

Pasó una semana de aquella mañana. Sakura se había sumergido en su trabajo. Cuando Naruto, Hinata o Ino la invitaban a salir, Sakura se rehusaba excusándose que tenía mucho trabajo. Sakura sabía que Sasuke iba a estar con ellos y todavía no podía verlo.

Sasuke estaba exactamente igual o peor que ella. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su departamento. No podía ir a la discografía porque no tenía canciones nuevas que escribir. Nada se le ocurría, absolutamente nada. Naruto lo visitaba todos los días, pero se negaba a salir. Sakura estaría allí y todavía no podía enfrentarla.

Así pasó un mes y ninguno de los dos se veía. Naruto estaba más que nervioso al ver como la amistad de tantos años se estaba derrumbando frente a sus propios ojos.

-La amas ¿no? – le preguntó Hinata a Naruto al final de una salida. – Amas a Sakura-san.

Naruto se quedó estático, con los ojos abiertos. Miró a Hinata e intentó sonreír y hacer pasar todo como una broma, pero notó la mirada seria y no recriminatoria de Hinata.

Sonrió. – Si, la amo. – respondió sinceramente Naruto. – Desde el primer día que la vi.

-Entonces ¿por qué te esfuerzas tanto en juntar a Sasuke-san y Sakura-san? Está podría ser tu gran oportunidad.

Naruto rió. – No, ella no es para mí. Me di cuenta de eso el primer día que la vi. Solamente tiene ojos para su Sasuke-kun. Sasuke es el idiota que no lo acepta todavía. Necesita un empujón, eso solo. Lo se. Yo sé que son el uno para el otro.

-Naruto… - la voz de Hinata sonaba adolorida.

-No te preocupes por mi Hinata-chan. Lo que siento por Sakura-chan se convirtió en algo más. Si, la amé como mujer pero ahora la amo como si fuese mi hermana. Quiero su felicidad ¿sabes? Y sé que Sasuke-teme es la suya. Además, - Naruto sonrió anchamente- sé de una chica de ojos pálidos que se está ganando a un rubio algo idiota.

Hinata sonrió feliz. Entrelazando sus dedos, apretándolos con suavidad.

Tal vez ella podría ayudar en algo después de todo.

-

-

-

Sakura aparcó en un espacio demasiado familiar. Sintió los últimos recuerdos que había tenido en ese departamento. Aclaró su mente y salió del auto. No era el momento adecuado para pensar en su decisión.

Abrió la puerta con su llave extra y avanzó en silencio. Las luces estaban apagadas y el departamente sumido en silencio. Escuchó un gemido proveniente de la habitación de Sasuke y se detuvo en seco. Sasuke no estaría… Sakura tragó saliva. No, no podía retroceder ahora.

Golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y nadie contestó. De nuevo escuchó un gemido. Abrió la puerta y espió el interior. Un grito ahogado abandonó su boca.

Sasuke estaba durmiendo, retorciéndose en sueños. Las sábanas estaban tiradas en el piso, dejando ver que Sasuke había estado removiéndose inquieto y que Sasuke dormía solo con boxers. No que fuera novedad pero…

-_Ugh…Sakura..._

Su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar el gemido de Sasuke escapar de sus labios. Un calor se dispersó y se concentró en su zona más baja. Calambres recorrienron su cuerpo y sus ojos recorrieron con hambre el pecho desnudo de su amigo. Mordiéndose un labio para apaciguar su gemido, avanzó hasta Sasuke. Cuando estuvo a su lado Sasuke se removió inquieto, como si sintiese cerca alguna fuente de calor.

-Sasuke-kun… - llamó Sakura intentando despertarlo. No pasó nada. Le tocó el pecho y lo sacudió. Intentando no concentrarse en su pecho fuerte y en como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo al tener _tan_ cerca y tan... – Sasuke-kun… despierta.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y agarró la mano de Sakura que estaba sobre su pecho. Sus ojos se dispararon hacia la persona que estaba al lado, dispuesto a maldecir y a echar a patadas a quien lo haya despertado. Pero su resolución se vio impedida cuando unos ojos verdes lo miraron.

-Sakura? – su voz era seca y ronca. Sakura se estremició al escucharlo. '_Malditas hormonas_'

-Necesito…uhm…tengo que hablar contigo Sasuke-kun. – Un rubor surgió en sus mejillas y miró a la mano de Sasuke que todavía sostenía la suya contra su pecho desnudo. Sasuke lo notó y soltó su mano. Se reincorporó y Sakura se alejó de él.

-Solo…dame cinco minutos. – habló Sasuke sin mirarla y dirigiéndose al baño al lado de su habitación.

Sakura suspiró aliviada. Al menos Sasuke no la había echado a gritos de su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y notó como estaban salvajemente tiradas las sábanas. ¿Qué estaba soñando? El sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas cuando recordó como había gemido su nombre en sueños.

Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar la ducha en el baño. '_¿Se está bañando?_'

Sasuke no la estaba pasando muy bien que digamos. Había tenido –de nuevo- un sueño erótico con su mejor amiga y estaba vez había sido demasiado real, pudo sentir el calor de su sexo y la fragancia de su cuerpo tan claro, que con solo pensarlo sentía su miembro duro y palpitando. Era un sueño demasiado vivido. Y cuando despertó –en la mejor parte- estuvo a punto de echar su furia a quien lo haya privado de semejante placer y su furia quedó en su garganta cuando vio que la protagonista de sus sueños, estaba frente a él. _Tocandolo._

Miles de flashes del sueño le volvieron a la mente cuando vio sus ojos verdes. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlarse para no tirársele encima y volver sus sueños realidad. Sentir su calor sobre el suyo, su paredes entrecerrarse entre su miembro y sus embestirla fuerte y profundamente, haciendo sonar con fuerza el respaldo de la cama, escuchando sus gemidos, su nombre susurrado en sus labios abiertos y...

Ugh, necesitaba una ducha fría.

Diez minutos después Sasuke salía con unos pantalones de gimnasia del baño. Muchísimo más calmado. Encontró a Sakura sentada en su cama, admirando una foto de ellos juntos en la secundaria. Se volvió a verlo y un sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas.

Ah, ¿sabía que su sonrojo era estimulante? Algo dentro de sus pantalones cobró vida.

-¿Querías hablar? – preguntó mirando a cualquier lado menos a su sonrojo. Intentando calmar su miembro erecto.

-Si, yo quería…pedirte disculpas por haberte arruinado tu fiesta de cumpleaños. – Sasuke abrió la boca para interrumpir, pero Sakura lo silencio- - Es verdad, debería haberme defendido mejor, no haberme quedado estática. Lo siento.

-No fue nada Sakura. Deidara no va a volver a acercarse a ti. - De alguna forma el recuerdo de Deidara rompió cualquier hechizo sexual en el ambiente.

Sakura sonrió, eso sonaba muy a su mejor amigo Sasuke-kun. Entre ellos, su amistad, no había cambiado. Todo seguía igual. Intacto. – Gracias.

Sasuke se removió inquieto cuando la sonrisa perduró en el rostro de Sakura. Había algo extraño, aunque sonreía parecía triste.

-Sakura… yo quería…- suspiró. Era la primera vez que se disculpaba. Nunca le había hecho nada a Sakura como para tener que disculparse. Se sentía nervioso.

-Está bien Sasuke-kun. – interrumpió Sakura. – Lo entiendo. Somos amigos.

Y fue algo en la forma en que lo dijo que sintió el ambiente cambiar y volverse una atmósfera pesada. Sintió un peso en su estómago, pero intentó quitarle importancia.

-No, no está bien. Somos…_amigos_. – La palabra 'amigos' salió de su garganta con dificultad, como si un camino de espinas estuvieran sobre su garganta. – Los amigos no hacen eso. Lo siento, estuvo muy mal de mi parte. El alcohol de la noche anterior habrá quedado en mi sistema. - intentó excusarse.

'_Alcohol_', pensó Sakura tristemente, sonriendo. '_La culpa es siempre del alcohol_'

-No te preocupes Sasuke-kun. No es nada.

Y la tranquilad con la que dijo esas palabras, desató una nueva ira. ¿Y si no hubiese sido él? Y si hubiese sido Deidara? ¿También no sería nada? ¿También estaría bien?

-Sakura, casi te violo.- murmuró en voz baja, dura y clara. El tormento era visible en sus ojos negros. Quería que entendiera, era un tema serio. Casi quería que lo cacheteara, que le gritara, ALGO pero que no sonría de aquella manera.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo miró horrorizada. – Cla—Claro que no! Sasuke-kun, vos nunca lo harías!

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó avanzando a ella, cansado de que ella confiara tanto en él. No lo merecía. No después de cada sueño que se repetía todas las noches. No después de su último contacto juntos. Había violado su relación con ella. Se había sobrepasado. ¿¡Por qué no se nojaba!?- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¿Acaso estás en mi cabeza?

--N-No, pero-

-¿Cómo sabes si no te deseo? ¿Cómo sabes si no resisto tu cuerpo? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? - sus palabras eran implorantes. '_Entiende de una vez, esto es serio. Gritame, odiame, pero no hagas como si no fuese nada._'

-Yo…

-Pregúntame que estuve soñando Sakura. Pregúntame que estuve soñando hace unos minutos. - '_Hazlo, quiero que sepas quien soy. Qué es lo que pasa por mi cabeza. Quiero que sepas que ya no estás segura conmigo. ODIAME_'

-Sasuke-kun…

-¡Pregúntamelo! – explotó Sasuke quedando delante de ella. Igual que el día de su cumpleaños, tomándola por los brazos con fuerza.

Sakura tragó saliva.- ¿Qué… soñaste Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke respiró y la miró, quería que lo viera cuando le respondiera. – Soñé sobre ti. Vos y yo. Juntos en mi cama. Te besaba y te tocaba. Por todas partes. Gemías mi nombre, nuestros cuerpos rozaban, tu calor me intoxicaba, podía olerte. – la seriedad volvía a sus ojos. – era demasiado real. _Demasiado_. Y eso me está volviendo loco. Sakura, me estás volviendo loco.

Sakura lo observó con los ojos abiertos sin poder creerlo. ¿Sasuke recordaba esa noche? Creía que era un sueño, pero lo recordaba vivamente. Y soñaba con ella, sobre _eso_. Pero con ella. Bajó los ojos y miró la nada. ¿Debería decírselo? ¿Debería contarle la verdad?

Sasuke pensó que la había asustado lo suficiente. Ahora ya no eran más amigos. Ahora no volvería a lastimarla. Ahora podía desearla sin sentirse culpable, solo enfermo. Ahora estaría a salvo de él. Todo había terminado.

-Entiende. No sabes lo que puedo llegar a hacerte. Te besé abusándome de tu estado, casi te… violo por eso_. Y te deseo Sakura.._. – Sakura levantó la mirada al notar el tono de voz lleno de pena y remordimiento. – Los amigos no hacen eso.

Sakura miró como Sasuke ocultaba su mirada, había bajando la cabeza pero aún la sostenía de sus brazos con fuerza. Su cuerpo convulsionaba.

-Te mentí Sasuke-kun.- dijo Sakura en un susurró tan bajo que Sasuke pensó que había escuchado mal. Levantó la vista impactado, '_¿Qué?_' fue la pregunta silenciosa que lleno la habitación.

-Ese sueño que tuviste… pasó en realidad. – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Tenía que saberlo. Ya no había mentiras entre ellos. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Tal vez así pudiesen arreglar las cosas.

-¿Qué-?

-Pasó hace unos meses.. - musitó sin importancia Sakura - Yo-

-¿Cuándo? – cortó Sasuke.

-En la fiesta de Kiba. – respondió Sakura incómoda. - Estabas…intoxicado y Naruto también. Hinata se llevó a Naruto y yo te dejé en tu apartamento. Te ayudé a subir, te dejé en tu habitación y… - Sakura se mordió el labio.

-¿Y? – la voz de Sasuke se había vuelto fría y cortante. Como el mismo hielo.

-Y entonces, creo que me confundiste con otra persona porque me tiraste en la cama y…

Sakura no podía continuar y se alegró que Sasuke no la presionara. Ya sabía lo que continuaba. Su sueño continuaba.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Yo… no se… - Sakura se recriminó por ser cobarde.

Todavía no estaba preparada. Sasuke la miró silenciosamente, y Sakura esperó que sus pensamientos lo llevaran por buen lugar.

-Esto solo prueba lo que digo Sakura. No podemos ser más amigos. No estás a salvo conmigo. No podemos… no. – Sasuke forcejeó la palabra como si intentará convencerse a si mismo. El hecho de que se había acostado con su mejor amiga, con Sakura, todavía no lo podía digerir.

-Sasuke-kun…no-

-Dormimos juntos Sakura, y ni siquiera lo recuerdo. ¿En qué me diferencia con Deidara?

-¡Pero Deidara no se acostó conmigo! – argumentó mortificada.

-¡Porque no tuvo tiempo! Pero lo quería. –gritó Sasuke enojado. - Demonios Sakura, todos quieren acostarse contigo, incluso yo ya estoy perdiendo la cabeza con pensar que me acosté contigo ¡y esos sueños solo me incentivan a volver a hacerlo!

Sasuke quería acostarse con ella. Sakura estaba atónita pero…

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Sakura ¿Por qué lo quieres hacer? ¿Porqué quieres acostarte conmigo?'_¿Me amas?_'

-No lo sé. – Sasuke la miró a los ojos y ajustó el agarre en sus brazos. – _No lo sé._ Solo sé que no quiero lastimarte. Pero todo esto no tiene sentido. No le encuentro el sentido... yo...

Los ojos de Sakura hablaban por si solos. '_¿Tienes miedo?_'

-Si, - respondió sinceramente. Sus ojos negros le abrasaban. – Hemos sido amigos por tantos años. Yo… tengo miedo de perderte. Sé lo valioso que eres pero..

'_Pero no me amas_' dijeron los ojos de Sakura. Sasuke apartó la mirada.

La verdad era demasiado clara.

No, no la amaba. Ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía por ella. Era algo más que amistad, pero ¿valía la pena jugarse años de amistad por ello? No había seguridad de un final feliz, porque eran Sasuke y Sakura. Pero, Sasuke no quería perderla y ella tampoco a él. Y aunque no la amara, ella si podía amarlo. Su corazón siempre lo había hecho. Así como su corazón ya sabía la respuesta de esta situación.

Suspiró y Sasuke la miró extrañado.

-Tengo tu regalo Sasuke-kun, -sonrió Sakura.- No pude entregártelo antes porque… bueno, ya sabes. Pero ahora si puedo dártelo.

Sakura la miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza, pero asintió con la cabeza y le soltó los brazos. Sakura revolvió tomó una cajita que había dejado al lado suyo cuando Sasuke fue al baño. Era una cajita celeste y tenía un moño azul que la envolvía.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Sasuke-kun. - Sakura se lo entregó sonriendo.

Sasuke lo tomó entre sus manos. No pesaba nada. Tiró de la cinta y abrió la tapa. La caja estaba vacía. Miró a Sakura con una ceja arqueada.

Sakura sonrió. – Es lo más valioso que tengo, lo más preciado que me pertenece. Y eres la única persona a quien se lo puedo dar. Porque así me lo enseñaron mis padres. Entregárselo a una persona que valga la pena, que lo merezca. Sé que es una gran responsabilidad, pero no quiero que me lo devuelvas. Quiero que te lo quedes.- levantó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos.- Es tuyo. Te pertenece.

Sasuke vio la caja en sus manos. Y miró los ojos verdes de Sakura. '_Te pertenece_'

-Sakura, no puedo… no se si…

-Shhh. – lo silenció Sakura tocándole los labios. – Lo se. De verdad lo se, pero puedo esperar.

Sasuke apartó los dedos de sus labios y los tomó con cuidado. La miró a los ojos como si fuese la perla más hermosa que había visto. Y manteniendo la mirada, besó la punta de sus dedos, la palma de mano, su muñeca y sellando la promesa, besó sus labios con suavidad. La abrazó con fuerza y enterró su rostro en el cuello desnudo de Sakura. Le besó donde sus venas palpitaban sangre y suspiró su nombre en silencio, cuando respiró su fragancia a flores primaverales. Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza y acarició sus cabellos, esta vez permitiendose el lujo de acariciarle con suavidad. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado este momento? ¿Cuántas veces se lo había imaginado? Como se había equivocado. El sabor de su perfume, el calor de su cuerpo era muchísimo más intoxicante a como lo había soñado, ni siquiera se acercaba a aquella noche intima que habían tenido, porque ahora ambos estaban conscientes. Y ambos aceptaban la verdad latente entre ellos.

Cuando se separaron, Sakura tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Sasuke suspiró y con su mano libre las secó.

– Molesta. Eres demasiado sensible. –Suspiró e intentó pronunciar de corazón las próximas palabras. Su mirada reflejándolo. - Prometo… atesorarlo. Lo intentaré. Lo juro.

Sakura sonrió feliz.  
Ella podía esperar por él.

-

-

-

_fin_

3/3

Cómo me costó muchísimo terminar esta trilogía. Me pregunto si estoy pasando por un bloqueo permanente en el SasuSaku. Mmmh... ):

_Plug in Baby_ es una canción de MUSE. Hermosa y recomendable, aunque ahora me doy cuenta que no pega mucho con la historia pero bueeeeno...

**Beautiful Lie** - Chap V, está en producción. Para esta semana probablemente lo esté actualizando. A no desesperar, todavía no lo abandoné. (:  
Acuerdense que mantengo mi PROFILE actualizado y con adelantos de mis proximos proyectos y actualizaciones. Hay un Teaser del Chap V de BL.

Centenares de besos a mis reviewers fieles y lectores silenciosos. Espero saber de ustedes en este threeshot, quiero saber si les gustó el final y si se lo esperaban. :)  
¡Nos leemos en otra actualización!

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


	4. Epilogo

_Naruto_ no me pertenece. Tampoco la canción de _You and Me_ de Lifehouse.

-

-

-

-

**PLUG IN BABY**

Epilogo

-

-

-

Sakura gruñó por lo bajo cuando la luz solar se filtró por las cortinas hasta caer sobre su rostro. Se dio media vuelta en fastidio y se ocultó debajo de las sábanas, buscando su fuente de comodidad, esperando ser envuelta por unos brazos ya familiares y dormir por más tiempo. Al no encontrarlo se reincorporó de la cama, un poco molesta, y con sus cabellos todos despeinados y ojos somnolientos miró a su alrededor.

El cuarto estaba igual como lo había dejado la noche anterior. La ropa estaba en el piso, su mesada estaba con sus frascos de perfumes y sus cosméticos desordenados. Su cartera colgaba del brazo de la silla al lado de la puerta. Tomó su reloj y miró la hora 10.15 a.m.

Suspiró. Ya no podría volver a dormirse. Ausentemente, comenzó a peinarse con la mano para finalmente ponerse el anillo, que estaba al lado del reloj, en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Las mariposas en su estómago comenzaron su viaje temprano esa mañana.

Se vistió con una remera que estaba en el pie de la cama y se rió cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo. La remera le llegaba hasta por encima de sus rodillas y el cuello del mismo era tan amplio que podía ver su hombro.

En silencio, salió de la habitación.

Recorrió los pasillos silenciosos. Sus pies descalzos no hacían ni el más mínimo ruido. La casa estaba en silencio, y parecía estar vacía. Pero ella sabía mejor. Sus pies conscientes la llevaban al único lugar donde podría encontrarlo tan temprano.

Encontró la puerta al final del pasillo semi-abierta, probando sus sospechas. Escuchó el sonido de adentro y se apresuró a acercarse. Siempre le encantaba encontrarlo allí dispuesto a recrear musicalmente momentos inolvidables para hacerlos eternos. Miró desde el marco de la puerta, espiando como cuando un niño hace una travesura. También le encantaba sorprenderlo.

De espaldas a ella estaba él. Sentado en una silla frente al ventanal, con la cabeza inclinada en concentración. Desde atrás ella solo podía ver su cabello. Cuando le había dicho que de atrás, su cabello, parecía una gallina tuvo que pagarlo muy caro. Un sonrojo se asomó sobre sus mejillas, para luego formarse una sonrisa sobre sus labios. No llevaba remera, solo unos pantalones y la guitarra le colgaba sobre el hombro. Y se veía endiabladamente comestible.

Sus dedos tocaban con suavidad las cuerdas de la guitarra. Y en ese momento cerró los ojos escuchando como sus dedos encontraban el sonido que buscaba. Lo escuchó tararear, algo que siempre hacía cuando sentía la música y buscaba su letra. Pasaba un tiempo hasta que sus tarareos se transformaban en palabras y luego en frases hechas. Por ello siempre estaba ella con un cuaderno en mano ayudándolo. Sabía que tenía un grabador en la habitación, pero también sabía que se lo pedía para compartir con ella una de las cosas más importantes de la vida de él.

_I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Una melodía comenzó a sonar en la habitación, llenándola de vida y de sonido. Sus sentimientos comenzaron a flotar alrededor y la atmosfera de la habitación cambió, en ese momento, Sakura entró. Avanzó con pasos cuidadosos y se sentó frente a él.

Estaba vez no tenía un cuaderno en mano, ni siquiera estaba grabando lo que cantaba. Esta vez eran ellos dos, compartiendo su momento, disfrutando la música que él creaba.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all other people_

Sus ojos negros se clavaron en los suyos. Las cuerdas de su guitarra se volvieron más fuertes y su voz resonó en la habitación. Y con su miraba sobre la suya entendió cada una de las palabras, notó el sentimiento que quería transmitir en ellos, que querían hacerle llegar. Y cerrando los ojos sonrió. No importaba como, ella podía sentirlo en su tacto, en su voz y en sus acciones lo que siempre intentaba decirle pero no se animaba.

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Sakura se sumergió en los sentimientos que había entre los dos floreciendo en ese momento. Y escuchando cada una de sus palabras, cada una de ella marcándola por dentro y lográndole sacar lágrimas de felicidad de los ojos, sintió un cambio en ella y en él. Sintió su corazón explotar de alegría y tuvo deseos impresionantes de gritar de felicidad. Porque finalmente, después de tanto tiempo se sentía bien. Porque finalmente, su lucha había terminado y finalmente tenía su victoria.

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
__I'm tripping on words. You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

Escuchó cada una de sus palabras en silencio, sintiendo la necesidad de no agregar nada. Dejando caer con libertad y sin censura sus lágrimas sobre sus mejillas y su voz resonaba con más fuerza y sus frases golpeaban fuertemente las paredes de su habitación y de su corazón. Quemándola con sus palabras, marcándola y haciéndola sentir única, importante y necesaria como el mismo aire. Y supo que no podría vivir sin él, que era el único, el que sus padres le hablaban, el dueño de su corazón y de sus sentimientos.

_There's something about you now__. I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful__. __Everything she does is right_

Y en ese momento, _su momento_, con su anillo en el dedo, en su habitación, vistiendo su ropa y escuchando su corazón cantar, supo más que nunca que Sasuke había aceptado su regalo, su corazón. Y no lo pensaba devolver. Nunca.

_And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

-

-

-

porque no hay nada más  
**romántico **que  
devolver tus sentimientos  
por medio de una  
_canción acústica.  
_y más, si es **Sasuke **(:

_-_

_-  
You and me._

_

* * *

_La canción de este epilogo, la que Sasuke canta es You and Me de Lifehouse. Y se las recomiendo bajar. Es hermosa._  
_

Anyway, ayer a la noche quería escribir, pero más que nada quería terminar varias de los treeshots, twoshots que no tenía completo. Así que llegó el turno de Plug in Baby.  
Varios me habían escrito que no entendieron el final. La caja vacía que Sakura le regalaba tenía un significado metaforico. Le entregaba su corazón, su amor. Por eso en el segundo capítulo cuando Sakura piensa en soltarse, dice _"¿Qué tenía para perder? Lo más preciado que tenía, había sido destrozado."._  
Sasuke me parece un chico muy complicado para regalarle algo, lo tiene todo ¿Qué le compras? Y Sakura es el tipo de buscar siempre regalos metafóricos. Así que me pareció un toque lindo.  
Eso es todo. Plug in Baby está finalmente terminado.  
¡ Hasta la próxima !  
**Kao**


End file.
